wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tear
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(90deg, #B8B8B8, #5C5C5C, #2E2E2E); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Dragonmind218 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Coder | Epheme! |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Aliases | Early Bird, Loser, Nerd, Outcast, Pineapple Girl, MAJOR Trash |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Infobox Artist | Myth! |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Randomness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | A Twist of Fire and Darkness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Light Black |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Raven |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Snowblind Kitchen Sink Chasing Storms I'm Blue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | Type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(90deg, #B8B8B8, #5C5C5C, #2E2E2E); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 7 (Dragon Years), 14 (Human Years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Orientation | Straight |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | School, making bonfires, reading |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SeaWings and NightWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To Become One With The Flames |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Almost anywhere, but is usually found in the mountains or Nightcry |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Mother (deceased), Father (deceased) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Her friends . . . duh |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Flawseeker |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Bonfires, flames, darkness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Spiders, socialism, death, large crowds, having to say a speech, being bossed around, etc. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Breathe underwater, see in darkness, photophores |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Photophores, her very hot platinum stick |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Undetermined |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "But i like getting hit in the face with woodchips!" |} |} Omg DM is making a new sona Pronounced Tare, not Teer Appearance Tear is a black-blue dragoness, with the body of a NightWing, but with several SeaWing colors and features. She is small, scrawny, wiry, but quick, and she always has a playful grin on her face if she's in a good mood. She has moonlight silver scales on the bridge of her snout and around her eyes. Her gills are ultramarine, and she has dark sapphire wing membranes with silver stars, and pale green horns. She wears a band with flowers and leaves woven into it on her head, a turquoise t-shirt, gray sweatpants, and a black silk ribbon tied around her waist, crafted by herself. Tear's face is covered with soot, and she is rather dirty, proving that she doesn't like to be clean. Her teeth are dirty white and sharp, and she has blunt talons that are always dirty, so dirty you can't even see it's true color, even though Tear has confirmed that they are moonlight silver. She has several scars and burns in random areas, possibly from getting hit with the flames of a bonfire, and she has a sturdy platinum pole, arm-length, that she carries with her everywhere. And, she has white bandages wrapped around her feet, and when dragons ask about it, she never replies. She has the NightWing spikes on her spine, but a SeaWing sail that's on her underbelly. (Note: You don't need to add the clothing) Personality here we go~ *sensitive *always there for you *extremely loyal *generous *king, caring and gentle *thinks she's worthless and inferior to life *can get super angry all of a sudden *can't control her feelings *hates being embarrassed *is scared of being judged by others *has lots of talent but is too afraid of what dragons think of her to express it *loves being alone *is great at building things *super smart *has a social anxiety disorder *is super weird on the outside, but is actually super different and complicated on the inside *is super great at reassuring dragons, and telling them who she thinks they really are *doubts herself a lot *real introvert but can be extrovert as well *independent *can be a pain in the butt sometimes *hates being proven wrong *often tries to control her temper, but it (usually) never works *has super low self esteem *doesn't want to have a bad reputation *you really don't want to treat her like she's stupid, because then she'll get irritated, and when she's irritated, do not mess with her. I guarantee you she will yell at you *wip Abilities REDO! History Tear was born in the mountains in a dark cave with a stream trickling by, but her parents died a year later. She was brought in by a friendly SkyWing who took care of her, and the SkyWing taught Tear about life, wilderness and how to survive. Once Tear was 6, she moved to Nightcry, and when she was 7, she started traveling Pyrrhia. She encountered the University of Pyrrhia along the way, and signed up to learn there. She enjoys inviting her friends for bonfires, and when there is a large event, she usually invites the entire school! She has learned piano and viola, and has a beautiful voice, and she takes geology, engineering, biology, and chemistry classes. Relationships Sei - Tear just LOVES Sei, and she is super close! Tear likes to make Sei laugh, and enjoys spending her time with the IceWing dragoness. Tempest - wip Black Lightning - Oh. My. Flaming. Squirrels. Tear just can't believe BL's saltyness, and she REALLY admires Black Lightning, looking up to her with every step. Wings - wip Elena - wip Ame - wip Canicus - Tear is SUPER close, finding Canicus SUPER funny, and Tear loves to hang out with her! Merlin - Tear loves how Merlin helps out with everything, and Tear understands Merlin because of the fact that they have basically the same personality. Not too many friends, always giving you facts about your particular fandom. That's why Tear loves the way Merlin acts. NightFall - wip Comet - wip Dystopia - wip Spectrum - wip Starblood - wip Raccoon - wip Idris - Okay. Okay. She loves to hang out with him, and even though she absolutely hates him on some subjects (that's a normal friendship, right?) she still looks forward to hanging out with him, but because she's evolving, she doesn't need him as a mentor much anymore. She still likes to chat and epically beat him in video gaming, but that's just part of a bigger thing. Comment below if you want your sona in relationships Trivia * Has asthma. * Has several phobias, including arachnophobia, thanatophobia, acrophobia, hypochondriasis, coulrophobia, and phobophobia. * Plays piano and viola. * Tear is known for shouting, "Oh my flaming squirrels!" * She loves to study and visit the Outclaws, and she often yells their curses, like "Moons-blasted crocodile spawn!" and "Bright smashing suns!" * She also plays softball, and when it comes to that sport, she is very serious and is dedicated to winning. * Tear highly dislikes soda, as it burns her mouth. * Tear has a coyote named Truth. Gallery 2016 04 02 15 34 18.jpg|By Pandora IMG 20160403 201615 hdr.jpg|by Rose!!! IMG 20160409 182255.jpg|By me again IMG 20160409 182319.jpg|Very weird ref sheet it's my first time doing one okay Tear headshot sketch.png|by Tree!! IMG 20160410 175449.jpg|derp IMG 20160410 175507.jpg|who sketches their sona, wHO DOES THAT IMG 20160410 174704.jpg|bwahaha 002.png|by myth! Jwnahbahgaugvhahvs.png|NS! Category:Dragonsonas Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:Content (Dragonmind218) Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Athlete) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBT+